Such air filter arrangements are used as standard for various types of internal combustion engines. As the raw space is accommodated in the housing outside the filter insert, it can easily be seen during an inspection whether the filter insert must be replaced. However, there is the problem that, if the filter insert is changed carelessly, some of the dirt held in the interior of the housing can get into the clean space outlet. Therefore, the object of the invention is to create a filter arrangement with which the filter insert can be changed without dirt particles being carried into the clean space outlet.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that a lining part for a region of the interior of the housing in the vicinity of the clean space outlet is arranged or can be attached to the filter insert.